


From the Ashes

by SugarGlaze



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: The Planet was finally healing; geostigma was at last gone. A new organization quickly rises from the ashes of Shinra's destruction to help. But, are they everything they claim to be?
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Song: Bad Luck - Indiana
> 
> A/n: Reno isn't in this chapter, but he's in the next one.

The heavens were roaring. At this rate, it would rain all day – Amelia was sure of it.

  
Kalm was busy despite the weather. It was a small-town teeming with refugees from Edge; many of them relocated after the unpleasant incident that occurred a year ago in the center of town. Honestly, Amelia cared little for them, but forced to live in Kalm, she had no choice but to be social. But damn did she wish the sun would shine again.

  
The residence didn’t seem to mind the long and drawn out rain storm – she assumed they were used to it; she herself was used to the bleak weather of the northern continent. Amelia watched them from behind a hazy window pane as they plopped through dark puddles on the road way, scurrying like drowned rats looking to get into whatever. From inside the boutique she felt strangely secure; no anxiety and no fear to ruin her peaceful afternoon. If only happy days like this would last; the lull before the storm was about to pass.

  
Outside the textile and apparel shop was a grunt worker. He stood out like a sore thumb to Amelia, but maybe that was because she knew where to look. To everyone else, he was anonymous, wearing a full-face tactical mask to obscure his features. On his vest was a decorate patch; a bird with pure gold feathers tented red and yellow; rose colored talons as sharp as knives extended from its feet. It was the mark of Phoenix, a group that surfaced in Kalm after Meteorfall nearly destroyed the Planet.

  
Their objectives were mostly unknown; they were recognized for restoring Kalm after the unexpected attack the town suffered earlier this year, and catering to the people when the WRO – World Regenesis Organization – failed to. Some people like to think of them as heroes; the kind that the Planet needs. Others say that unless gil is involved, members of Phoenix will not raise a finger.

  
_Ignorance is bliss._

  
For instance, Amelia knew that the grunt workers were not seen very often on the street – unless work was to be done. Today was a very special occasion, because the originator of Phoenix was rumored to be in Kalm. Trained men and women lined the streets, armed with long barrel rifles; Amelia could see four of them just outside the inn – the most likely place to be targeted. No one suspicious was even getting close to that building with them standing guard.

  
She sighed in displeasure, squeezing the layered coat over her shoulders close together. It wasn’t supposed to rain today; this only made things harder. The gloom set in almost immediately as did the rain. Amelia put her plans on halt to wait out the terrible weather. It might not let up for a few more hours unfortunately, considering the strength of the downpour. Her attention was so far on cloud nine that she barely heard her name being called. Hesitantly she took her eyes off the grunts and shot a glance over her shoulder. Sure enough, someone was calling to her.

  
“Ame, I said I’m ready to go.” 

  
Eighteen-year-old Rosa sighed in disbelief.

  
She was her sister – younger than Amelia by nine years. Rosa was the image of their father; strawberry blonde hair and tall thin legs. At least two inches shorter than her, Amelia sometimes felt like the younger of the two. She shared an almost identical resemblance to their mother in her youth – ash brown hair and a cute heart shaped face.

  
“I decided on material for a shirt,” Rosa mentioned eagerly. “It’s pure cotton and not very expensive. I was hoping that you would sew a baby gold chocobo onto the sleeve for me.”

  
Amelia made her surprise quickly known. “You want me to make you a shirt? Rosa … I haven’t sewn in years.” 

  
Not since their mother died.

  
“Doesn’t mean you forgot. Besides, I’m not asking for it right away; I know you’re busy with work. But I want something special to commemorate our two years here in Kalm.” Rosa pouted her lips.

  
Had it been that long already? Two years?

  
“Is that a yes?”

  
Amelia rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Yeah … sure. Don’t complain if it looks terrible though.”

  
“No promises,” Rose joked.

  
She didn’t mind the distraction; there wasn’t much to do around Kalm but work, and Amelia liked to spend the extra gil she earned on Rosa. It made her feel like she was making up for the time she spent away; the time she should be spending with her. Rosa wasn’t close to anyone her own age, but she had friends; patrons from the bar where she and Amelia lived. It wasn’t much of a life, but it was the only one either of them could afford. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Amelia took the strange arrangement without delay. She didn’t want her sister to slave her life away like she had to. 

  
Shopping was the only good thing to come from her efforts, but now that the rain had ruined their day, going back to the bar was the only thing either of them could really do.

  
It was a short walk from the square to their current dwelling – down a tunnel beneath the upper level of the town. The deep-seated scent of cigarettes and liquor consumed her as Amelia entered, pacing quickly to the front of the bar. Only a handful of miners were seated along the horseshoe; they were the only patrons to frequent it now that the tunnels had been deemed safe from monsters – no doubt Phoenix had a hand in this too.

  
_Forget it. Put the thought to the back of your mind; it will be nothing more than a bad memory soon enough._

  
Amelia had plans to leave Kalm; pack up and take Rosa somewhere far away. The western continent was a possibility; lots of work to be found in the desert. Time never seemed to be in her favor, however. Work consumed most of her life – no time to make plans – but maybe after today, she’d be at last pardoned. 

  
One more job, she told herself; just one more.

  
Insisting that Rosa go mess with the juke box while she spoke to the barkeeper, Amelia handed off the cotton textile to her, and hesitantly approached the counter. Liana served the patrons most afternoons; a charming red head with a mouth that could easily yammer on forever, but this grey evening, she wasn’t there.

  
Tobie was. No way could this be a good sign.

  
“Where is Liana? The bar is a little quiet today.”

  
She frowned and ignored the obvious jab at her lack of social graces. Tobie was canny, but in no way was she a social butterfly like Liana was. “I was beginning to doubt that you’d show up. He’s here already; downstairs in your room with the others.” Lowering her voice, she leaned over the counter to ensure the conversation stay between her and Amelia – the shine from her tented goggles caught Amelia in the eyes, inciting a laugh from her. “I heard that this job might be the last for Yayoi. He’s finally going to retire, Ame. This could be your chance to really impress the Boss.”

  
“That’s … unfortunate.” Yayoi was a good man; clever and loyal. Amelia looked up to him. She was upset to hear about his retirement, but a part of her was also thrilled. She too might have a chance to escape.

  
With her new found courage, Amelia smacked her palm against the counter top and smiled. “Let Rosa know I’m on the clock if she asks; the Boss is waiting.” 

  
She gave Tobie a brief eager wave, and entered through the employees only door to the left of the bar. A set of narrow stairs lead her further underground, bottoming out into a long faintly lit hallway. A small number of doors lined the white plaster walls; each numbered from one to eight in character form. Some were used primarily for storage, but Amelia also knew that she lived under the same roof as Amiri and Rua; brothers from the western continent; colleagues of hers.

  
Number four was her room; luckless number four, in her opinion. Amelia took out her keys and hesitantly unlocked the door – at least her employer was nice enough to keep the door locked. She took a deep uneasy breath and walked inside, pausing in the hallway with her back to the door. 

  
Almost immediately the pungent smell of coffee consumed her. Amelia wrinkled her nose and leaned down to untie and discard her dirty leather boots, setting them next to the wall. She could hear voices from her living room, frowning as she recognized the distinct cry of a full grown chocobo – the race, hopefully.

  
Her apartment was designed to be small, but comfortable. The living room connected to the kitchen, so she leaned against the counter and glared at the two men piled up on her small cream-colored sofa, too absorbed in the race to notice her.

  
“I know several times I have asked you, Rua to keep your boots off my coffee table.”

  
Said man flinched and pulled his feet back, resting them on the floor. His bright colored eyes turned to her; mouth stretched up into a wide charming grin. “Must have forgot. Hope ya don’t care, but we let ourselves in.”

  
“Mi casa es su casa,” Amelia stated. She was being sarcastic, of course.

  
Rua lifted a vibrant ceramic mug in a cheer. “You were out of coffee, so Amiri brought some from our apartment to share; have a cup; the race is on.”

  
“I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. Sorry for the trouble you went through, Amiri.” Honestly, Amelia hated coffee; tea was her preference, and until today, the coffee pot was used only to brew tea.

  
Amiri raised his cup, but said nothing. He wasn’t much of a talker – unlike his brother – but he was thoughtful, so Amelia felt no amount of irritation towards him for doing it.

  
“Where is the Boss? He’s the only other person with a key to my apartment,” she mentioned. 

  
Rua gestured with his thumb to the door across the room – the bathroom – and went back to watching the race; Amelia followed suit. She directed her attention over once the Boss emerged. His wrinkled face stretched into a wide grin as he moved to stand next to her at the counter.

  
“I kept you waiting; my apologies.” Xavier patted his stomach with a laugh. “Nature was calling.”

  
Amelia shook her head in disagreement. Her own stomach was doing flips; this man made her feel uneasy. “I should have been here sooner, and for that I apologize. Rosa and I we––

  
“Rosa! How is the dear? Well, I hope. For the work you provide, I try the best I can to benefit the two of you; to make your lives easier.” His smile faltered a bit. “Have I not done well so far?”

  
She quickly nodded. There wasn’t much else she could say. Making excuses was a mistake; apologizing was a mistake. Xavier cared little for either. Amelia was scared to think about what would happen to her sister if she asked to leave. He may not have said it, but Rosa’s life was in danger; it depended on the effort she put in.

  
“I heard there was job. Do you have need of me? You know I’ll do it.”

  
Xavier smiled again. His hand reached out and touched Amelia’s shoulder. This was exactly what he wanted to hear. “I know you will, sweetheart. That’s why I’m here; to send you and the rest of Beta on that job you heard about. Yayoi will contact and brief you when I’m ready.”

  
This answered her question. How much time she had left? Amelia again shook her head. She understood completely; there was no way she’d be able to leave, even if she tried. Her sister’s life was on the line.

  
“Phoenix and the Planet thank you for your effort,” Xavier asserted while fixing his tie. His posture screamed businessman; self-absorbed and warped.

  
Amelia hated what she had become; an ecoterrorist and a murderer.


End file.
